Season 5 Finale' alternate ending
by Dream DuMont
Summary: This started out as a short (under 1000 word) modification of Season 5 finale' "Family Matters". However I now find myself taking the storyline farther in anticipation of the upcoming season. The story will continue to evolve as long as there is interest, so please review. Disclaimer: Of course I have no claim to the characters. This is simply a fans view of an alternate scenario.
1. Chapter 1

This is a short (under 1000 word) modification of Season 5 finale' "Family Matters.

Jane Rizzoli was totally surprised when she learned that Vince and Maura had joined forces to create the Barry Frost Memorial Scholarship. The fact that Tasha would be the first recipient of the scholarship almost sent her over the edge.

She came into the Dirty Robber under a cloud of self loathing, following the conversation she had with Maura on the drive back from Connecticut.

She regretted having misled Maura, and that regret blossomed when Maura disclosed how the incident made her feel. Their conversation on the trip back from Connecticut was still burned into her memory:

"First it was just hot," said Maura, describing the sweat lodge, "then it was hot and sweaty and then I started to smell something."

"Eeew." replied Jane.

"No," said Maura, "like a flower, or the universe. And then it was just, like BOOM my head just exploded!"

"Exploded?" said Jane.

"Everything that had been weighing on me," continued Maura," "you, the cad-cam program, Tasha, Jack and its not like they're all magically fixed but it gave me insight and helped me move forward."

"Wait, I was weighing on you, how is it that I was weighing on you are you mad because I didn't go sweat lodge with you?" asked Jane.

"No, not mad," replied Maura, "its just that I thought I was going to be able to clarify something with you that's been on my mind. When you didn't want to be with me I think it just hurt my feelings."

"Hearing those words cut Jane to the bone. She would rather take a bullet than hurt Maura Isles. She was barely able to hold back her tears as she drove back to Boston.  
Maura and Jane stole away from the excited revelry about Tasha's scholarship and sat alone in a remote booth in the back of the Dirty Robber

"Obviously Barry's scholarship was sweat lodge revelation number 2," said Jane.

"Well I only had it because you wouldn't let me call the admissions office." replied Maura.

"Thank you." said Jane, pausing for a moment before continuing, "You obviously won't tell me about your revelation about me until you are ready, so what about jack."

"The revelation about Jack is that he is awesome," began Maura, "but even if he weren't moving to Arizona, there just wasn't going to be that total love commitment."

"Really," replied Jane, "I thought you really had feelings for him?"

"I did, and I do." said Maura emphatically, "The feelings just weren't what I thought they were. The sweat lodge made me realize that he was my mask. I was using Jack to hide my real self."

"Then who is the real self you were trying you hide." said Jane.

"Well," said Maura, "explaining that will mean explaining sweat lodge revelation number 4.

Looking intently at Maura, Jane said, "So sweat lodge revelation number 4 is what you learned about me"

"Yes." said Maura returning Jane's intense gaze.

"Then what the lodge revealed about me was what let you know that Jack was a mask that you were using to conceal something about yourself." said Jane.

"That's a remarkably concise observation, Jane." replied Maura.

"So when will be the time to talk about your sweat lodge revelation about me?" asked Jane.

"Now." replied Maura.

"Now?" asked Jane.

"Yes." said Maura, "but you don't know how difficult it is to talk about this."

"I'm beginning to." said Jane, almost shaking with fear, not knowing what Maura was about to say.

"No really, I'm serious. What I'm saying might change how you feel toward me." began Maura, hesitating she looked down before continuing, "I didn't love Jack in a way that made me want to spend every waking moment of the rest of my life with him. For the longest time I knew that but I didn't know why." finally raising her head she looked deeply into Jane's eyes, "In the sweat lodge I realized that I was the reason, that I wanted to spend every waking moment for the rest of my life with someone else."

As Jane looked at Maura she felt tears filling her eyes. "So that was the part of the revelation that was about me wasn't it." she said as she reached out to take Maura's hand.

"It was," said Maura, "but I knew if I told you things would change."

Jane literally glowed hearing Maura's revelation ans she said, "It does change things, Maura. It changes everything. It means I don't have to hide my feelings for you any more." she said as she squeezed Maura's hand as tears of joy rolled down both woman's cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2

Maura Isles laid on her stomach in her king sized bed, her head turned to the left and her eyes wide open. Her gaze was fixed on the inch tall, crimson numbers of her bedside clock. The minutes continued to click off, 5:51, 5:52, 5:53, 5:54. Her mind raced, disconnected thoughts entered, were quickly processed and replaced with a new random thought.

As she watched the clock inching toward 6:00, the time she normally awakened, her mind raced as the conversation she had with Jane just 10 hours ago kept tumbling in her mind. She had questions that only time would answer.

For Jane Rizzoli, the effort to pass time was more tactile. She was ready for bed by 10:00 PM but realizing that she would be unable to fall asleep, she cleaned her gun. After she finished her service weapon, she cleaned her backup. Then she cleaned the other two handguns in her gun cabinet. After she finished she paced. She wanted to call Maura. In fact at least half a dozen times she pulled up Maura's number on her phone but just couldn't press send.

She knew that Maura was nervous about telling Angela that they were a couple. Jane knew in her heart that her mother would be supportive, but Maura didn't know that and was concerned. Maura was also concerned about telling Vince Frankie and all the others in Maura's work family.

Their previous evening had wrought momentous feelings of desire and longing, but by mutual consent Jane and Maura refrained from a hasty consummation of their newly discovered affection. Even though the women agreed to a short period of self control, there had been thoughts of an immediate liaison. It occurred when they entered Jane's car and fastened their seat belts. For a fleeting moment they both turned to look at the back seat and then each other and for a few seconds both women envisioned themselves as a mass of naked flesh. An intertwined ballet of arms and legs writhing, heads with tangled hair emitting pleasurable moans, lovers in the throes of passion in the back seat.

Their desire was successfully suppressed, however, and they agreed that the wait would be only three days because both Jane and Maura had scheduled a long weekend off duty, to begin the following Thursday. It was now Monday morning so in reality they must keep their urges in check for less than 72 hours. Until then the only physical contact would be an occasional loving kiss.

There was a single kiss goodnight last evening when Jane brought Maura home. They both fought the urge to rip each others clothes off as Jane left and Maura spent most of the remainder of the night staring at the numbers on her bedside clock.

When the clock finally struck 6:00, Maura got out of bed and showered. Standing under the steaming stream as water cascaded down her face, she imagined Jane being in the shower with her. In college, she had partaken in a short lived tryst with another student, and she remembered how she enjoyed showering with her.

When Maura stepped out of the shower she realized that Jane was going to arrive any minute, so she quickly dried herself and slipped on a short white terrycloth robe before heading to the kitchen to start the coffee. Jane would want coffee, and Maura was intent on giving Jane what she wanted.

The smell of the fresh brew filled the air when there was a knock on the front door. Maura answered the knock in her robe, still barefoot from her shower. She clutched the front of her robe as Jane came in, then shut the door and faced her lover.

"Oh, my God, you are beautiful." said Jane.

"I'm a mess, but it is so loving of you to say that." replied Maura.

"One kiss," said Maura, taking a step closer to Jane, "then I have to get dressed."

Jane leaned over and kissed Maura, so gentle and lovingly as she cupped face and ran her fingers through her damp hair. As a moan escaped Maura's lips, she pulled away and turned to go back upstairs.

Shortly, both women were back in the kitchen, almost ready to leave.

"We should simply accept our kismet." said Maura

Standing at Maura's kitchen sink as she rinsed out her coffee mug, Jane looks up at the ceiling in exasperation, "Alright, I don't even know what you mean!"

"Out kismet, our fate," explained Maura, "we should simply let on our fate take us where it will."

"So we just make a grand announcement to everyone and tell them if they don't like the fact that we're a couple they can screw themselves." said Jane.

"Well, I'm not sure I would want to tell Angela to screw herself." replied Maura.

"Ma's going to be so thrilled that we're together, she might pee herself." said Jane.

"She will be happy won't she." added Maura.

"And so will everyone else, Maur. Everyone in my family loves you and will be thrilled that I'm with you." said Jane as she turned to face the woman of her dreams.

There was a pregnant pause as the women simple looked at each other, as though they were studying the texture and brush strokes of a great masterpiece, never wanting the moment of enlightenment to end.

But now as they simply stood a mere two feet apart, was there occasion for another kiss?

Jane held out her left hand, Maura took it in hers as she still leaned back against the kitchen cabinet.

"I want so much to kiss you." said Jane.

"I want so much for you to kiss me." replied Maura.

"If we kiss, will we be able to stop without me taking you straight to bed?" asked Jane.

"I don't think so." replied Maura.

As soon as Maura spoke she tugged Jane's hand pulling her close. Jane slipped her right hand beneath Maura's hair and grasped the nape of her neck. As she pulled Maura's lips to her own, their bodies molded to each other.

As the two women explored each other, they were oblivious to anything going on around then and had no idea that Angela had made her way from the guest house and had let herself in the back door as she usually did this time of morning.

Rounding the corner into the kitchen Angela was confronted with her daughter holding Maura in her arms passionately kissing her, as Maura ran her hands over Jane's back pushing her body against Jane's as though she were attempting to have them defy the laws of physics by occupying the same point simultaneously.

As soon as she realized that she was, indeed , seeing the manifestation of the love Maura and Jane obviously held for each other, she squealed at the top of her lungs, running to the couple to joyfully embrace them.

Startled by her mothers sudden presence, Jane screamed, "MA!, you can't just sneak up on people."

"Does this mean what I think it means?" queried Angela, with a broad smile on her face.

"Oh, I don't know Ma, what do you think it means." replied Jane.

"Mrs. Rizzoli, I would like to tell you that I am totally and completely in love with your daughter, and" began Maura, but before she could get all the words out, Angela was squealing again.

"I've been waiting for the two of you to figure it out. I've known you belonged together for years," said Angela, "I'm just glad you're finally together. You are together aren't you, its not a one night deal or something is it."

"No Ma, its not a one time thing." said Jane, still holding Maura's hand.

"Well, it is kind of a one time thing if you think about it. I mean, we don't ever want it to be over so it is a one time love, I'm sorry, I just sometimes become rather verbose when I get nervous." said Maura as she held Jane's hand while clutching her arm with the other hand. "I'm a little nervous Mrs Rizzoli, I mean Angela."

Jane and Angela both smiled at Maura's nervousness. The always in control, endlessly levelheaded medical examiner that they both knew had devolved into a stammering chatterbox of schoolgirl emotions.

Turning to her daughter, Angela slaps at Jane's arm, "and just when were you going to tell me about this, why are you keeping good news like this from your poor ma, Janie?"

"We're not keeping it from you Ma, we were going to tell you today." said Jane.

Jane and Maura discussed making their relationship public on the drive to Maura's the previous evening. They had intended to share their news with Angela when she came over this morning, just not is such a demonstrative manner. But even though the method was less than desirable the message was delivered and the recipient was pleased.


	3. Chapter 3

**Smut Warning! ****This chapter contains an explicit love scene. If you are offended, please pass this chapter by.  
I own none of the characters depicted herein.  
**

* * *

Three days. Jane and Maura had managed to keep arms length from each other for three days. There were those times in the lab that their hands brushed, resulting each time in a ragged breath or muffled moan. Together, they cursed the fact that each woman had kept their true feelings about the other hidden for well over a year. More than a year wasted, time in each others arms to never be enjoyed.

Four days. There was discussion about how they would use the four day weekend that would begin in a few hours. Maura made arrangements for plane tickets to Florida, a weekend in a luxury hotel and tickets to Red Sox preseason games. Jane made reservations for a romantic weekend at a top New England winery with daily wine and cheese tastings.

"I would love to have a winery weekend," said Maura, "but all I want this weekend is to be with you."

"I don't want to go anywhere. I only want to spend the entire weekend in bed with you." declared Jane.

Jane's statement brought an embarrassed smile, "Then lets stay home and order in." said Maura.

"I'll run home and pack a change of clothes." said Jane.

"You plan to wear clothes?" smirked Maura.

"Well, I need my toothbrush." quipped Jane.

The evening was arranged and Jane arrived at 7:00. Maura had ice cold beer in the fridge and a lasagna in the oven when the door bell chimed. The door swung open and Maura gasped. Jane Rizzoli was a vision in a tiny white dress. The tight cotton mini hugged Jane's toned legs above mid thigh. She wore towering red heels with no stockings. As she stood before her lover, she became more and more aroused, as evidenced by her firming nipples poking through the thin bodice.

"I don't see a toothbrush anywhere." quipped Maura.

With a chuckle, Jane snapped her red clutch purse open and presented a toothbrush. "Be prepared is my motto." she replied, as she closed the door behind before taking Maura in her arms. Being 4 inches shorter, Maura tilted her head to look up at her lover.

At the first gentle touch, Maura relaxed and barely parted her lips. Jane slipped her tongue between Maura's taking her breath away. Maura clutched at her lovers shoulders, pulling her as close as possible as both women moaned audibly as they ground their bodies together. As their lips parted after a prolonged kiss, Maura laid her head against Jane's a chest.

"I have to go upstairs for a minute." she whispered, still clutching her lover.

Jane relaxed her hold, and after several seconds she said, "aren't you going upstairs?"

"I don't want to let you go." replied Maura.

Finally relaxing, Maura steppes back saying, "Beer is in the fridge, will you get one for me when you get yours, I'll be right back."

While Maura retreated up the staircase, Jane fetched two beers and stood sipping her's as she awaited Maura's return.

Moments later, Jane stood silently watching Maura descend the staircase. She was a vision, wearing a short, white lace negligee. She walked directly to Jane who handed her an open beer.

"I have a lasagna in the oven." said Maura.

"I don't want lasagna," replied Jane.

"Neither do I, I'll turn off the oven." said Maura.

"Yes, you do that then I'm taking you to bed." continued Jane.

"Yes, to bed, I'm ready."

In the bedroom, Maura knelt in the middle of the bed facing her lover. With her knees comfortably parted and her hands resting on her thighs, Maura wore no panties so Jane was afforded a peek at her lovers honey blonde bush.

Maura watched intently as Jane lifted first one foot, removing her shoe, then the other. Jane slipped her dress off, leaving her standing by the bed wearing only a flesh colored thong.

"Oh my God, Jane!" said Maura.

Smiling down at her lover, Jane lifted Maura's negligee over her head. Before slipping into the king sized bed, she slid of her thong. This was the first time either of the women had seen the other totally nude.

For the first time their bodies were together, arms wrapped around each other as they kissed passionately, their tongues molding to each other. On top of her lover now, Maura broke off the kiss and turned her attention to Jane's breasts, nuzzling first one then the other as her right hand slid down to caress her perfect ass.

As Jane rolled back on top, she slid her knee between Maura's legs pressing her thigh against her pussy. Maura moaned as she slowly rolled her hips against her lovers leg.

In her top position Jane slid her arm under Maura's head so that it rested in the bend of her left elbow. Kissing her deeply, Jane's right hand ventured down below Maura's waist running her fingers through her bush.

"Oh Jane," moaned Maura.

"Call me Mistress." said Jane."

"Yes Mistress." replied Maura with a smile.

.

Maura became more vocal as her labia were parted by her Mistress who then began to massage the slaves engorged clitoris.

With Maura on her back Jane lifted her hips and slid a pillow under them. Then slipping between her legs, lifting them and spreading her labia. Jane's pubic bone slid between Maura's labia as she wrapped her legs around her Mistresses waist.

Jane gripped Maura's hips pulling her and thrusting upward. With Maura's legs apart, her labia opens like a flower allowing her Mistresses vulva to work its way inside hers. As her arousal increases Jane's engorged clitoris actually penetrated her slit. At the top of Maura's stroke Jane's clit nuzzled between the bottom edge of her slit, then as her hips slide back, the Domme's clit will slide along between her labia until their clits press together.

As they get closer to their orgasm, their motions become more frenzied and Maura pulls Jane downward increasing the pressure. Maura cums first and a flood of her hot juices pour out and coat their meshing vulvae. The thrill of Maura's screaming orgasm combining with the wet sound of their meshing pussys and the feel of her warm cream flowing into Jane's vagina was all that was necessary to push the Mistress over the edge.

The positioning of their bodies was so comfortable and thrusting so effortless it was as though their bodies were designed to have sex together. They continued without wait to press each other onward toward more orgasms. The thrusting so natural as their breasts mold to each other and there kissing is more and more passionate. They become a pulsating mass of intertwined arms and legs, their breasts, mouths and vulvae merged as into one body as they cum time and time again until they both collapse in exhaustion, wrapped in each others arms.

Across the room from Maura's king size bed, was a pair of wide floor to ceiling windows. The windows were positioned to receive the morning sun so on Thursday morning, Jane and Maura were still laying in each others arms when the bright rays of the morning sun lit their faces.


	4. Chapter 4

_**There doesn't seem to be a lot to add to this story line, so I doubt that another chapter will be added. I am working on another R&amp;I piece that I plan to put up next week. I will also be putting up a Blue Bloods on which I am working. I hope anyone who is interested will follow me and check out my profile links.**_

* * *

The glow of the dawn spilled into Maura Isles bedroom, where the early morning rays forced open the chief medical examiners eyes. She laid on her right side, facing a sleeping Jane Rizzoli, who was curled up beside her lover, her back to the window.

She raised her head slightly, to look at Jane's face, her eyes wandering farther down along the trim brunettes body. Her gaze stopped Jane's right abdomen, and the gunshot wound scar. Remembering how that wound was received brought a tear to Maura's eye. She knew a matching scar was on Jane's lower back, having been caused by the projectiles exit from her friends body. She gently touched the scar, tracing its edges, caressing it as her eyes filled with tears.

She cried not only for the pain Jane endured from the bullet wound, but for her own pain as well. She had endured emotional pain, which can often be just as devastating as physical pain. In the months following the injury, Maura was always there to comfort and assist Jane in her recovery. All the while, she wanted to be honest with Jane, to tell her just how much in love with her she was, but the time just wasn't right. Finally, fearing she would never find a time that was right, Maura had made the decision. She would confess her love to Jane regardless of the outcome, but her confession was sidetracked.

Jane slowly opened one eye, looking at Maura's face. Maura, still intently looking at the scar, didn't notice that Jane was awakening. For several seconds Jane watched Maura's face, watching her lips curl downward as a tear dripped from her eye, then another and another until they caused a spot of moisture on her pillow.

"I love you, Maura Isles." said Jane, with both eyes now open.

"I love you, Jane Rizzoli." replied Maura, smiling broadly.

"Then why are you crying?" Jane asked.

"I was thinking about how close I came to losing you?" replied Maura.

Knowing that now was not a time for a smart ass remark, for once Jane kept her mouth shut.

Still gently touching Jane's scar, Maura continued. "I loved you then just like I love you now, but I didn't tell you. I kept my feelings to myself and you could have died."

"But I didn't die, and now we can be together, so please don't cry." Jane hated to see Maura cry, she never wanted the woman she loved so deeply to cry.

"I was so stupid, I knew then how I felt about you, but I kept procrastinating. I should have said something but I didn't, and when I was finally ready to tell you, Casey was in your life and I thought I had lost you forever." explained Maura.

"But you never said anything bad about me being with Casey, you were always supportive." replied a confused Jane,

"Well of course not," continued Maura, "I couldn't sabotage your relationship with him for my own selfish motives. I wanted you to be happy above all."

"You were willing to let me spend the rest of my life with someone else, even though you were in love with me?" she questioned.

"If it meant you were happy, yes I was." explained Maura.

Jane cupped Maura's face in her hands and drew it to her kissing her gently, "I don't want you to take what I am about to say wrong." she whispered, before kissing her lover again. "Not telling me you loved me was pretty stupid, because I was in love with you then."

"You loved me, when you were recovering from your gunshot?"

"Of course I did." said Jane.

"You already told me I was the dumbest genius you knew, but weren't you just as stupid as me, for not saying anything?" questioned Maura.

"Maybe so, but I'm not the smart one so I get a pass." She laughed, holding Maura in her arms.

Following the prolonged embrace, Jane looked into Maura's hazel eyes to see the tears all gone, her somber expression from earlier having been replace with a smile.

"That's the face I love most," she remarked, "smiling Maura."

"Well if you like smiling Maura so much, all you have to do is hold me more, 'cause when you hold me in your arms I can't stop smiling." She said.

The couple lay practically motionless for the next half hour, moving their heads from time to time as they kissed.

"I want to stay just like this all day." confided Maura, "but I think we should probably shower and fix breakfast."

"Don't you mean lunch?"

"I guess we could call it brunch." continued Maura.

"But I don't wanna get outta bed, Maur." whined Jane.

"Oh honey, you can stay in bed then, I'll just go shower." said Maura, causing Jane to smile as she closed her eyes and snuggled deeper in the bed.

As Maura stood beside the bed, putting her hair up she continued, "of course I was going to ask you to shower with me."

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Jane's eyes snapped open, "I'm up!" she exclaimed.


End file.
